The smart seat belt control system is design to electronically work with the computer system for the advance weight responsive supplemental restraint computer system. It is an intelligent device for the new century, designed to totally erase vehicular fatalities that are incurred due to human negligence in all types of accidents. The brain of this device is linked to the concept and theory governing the fact that; all safety devices for all types of vehicles should not discriminatorily protect the driver or frontal seat occupants alone. The theory states that, every individual in a moving vehicle is an occupant and every occupant may incur injuries in a collision. Therefore, every occupant on any seat inside the vehicle must be protected.